


Promises Promises

by adiwriting



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21. Written way back when as a reaction to Ryan's "21" tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Promises

Blaine was confused when Tina sent him a text to meet in the auditorium. She had already told him they couldn’t practice today because Mike was home for Thanksgiving. In fact, he thought he’d seen her sneaking out after fifth period with her coat and backpack. So why did she suddenly want to meet him? 

Blaine hurried and stuffed his books into his locker, not wanting to keep her waiting. He knew that she had better things to do than practice their duet for Sections. Blaine wished he could say the same for himself. It’s okay though, he reminded himself. He had Student Council, Glee, Superhero Club, Zombie Survival Club (which okay, was really just Sam and him hanging out in his basement after school playing video games and watching The Walking Dead, but still). There were violin lessons, community theatre, boxing and he had just applied for a job at Macy’s. He didn’t _need_ better things to do. He was surviving just fine without a boyfriend.  

Blaine was fine. 

When has he ever been anything but fine? 

It had only been three weeks anyway. He could go three weeks without a boyfriend. Without talking to Kurt. 

Blaine put his sheet music into his bag and shut his locker, grateful that he thought ahead enough to finish his History paper so he wouldn’t have homework over the holiday weekend. His parents had promised him they would book him a plane ticket to Atlanta to see them so that he wouldn’t have to spend Thanksgiving alone. He didn’t want to be worrying about homework. He already had big plans to go to the High Museum of Art, see the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra and possibly even stop by the Michael C. Carlos Museum while his parents were busy working. 

He pulled open the door to the auditorium, surprised to see the lights were off. Tina must not have been there yet, which meant Blaine wasn’t as late as he thought he was. He made his way down the stairs and towards the stage since the light switches were all backstage. He was startled when a spotlight suddenly turned on loudly. Blaine was even more surprised to see Kurt standing there with flowers in his hand. 

“Kurt?” Blaine asked tentatively, hoping that he wasn’t losing the last of his sanity and imagining the entire thing. 

“I told you once that I was never saying goodbye to you,” Kurt said, clearing his throat and looking to the ceiling nervously. He was obviously saying a rehearsed speech. 

Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat, praying to God Kurt was about to say what he thought he was. 

“I promised you that I would never say goodbye. And last Christmas, you made me a promise when you made that ring,” Kurt said. Blaine’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened in disbelief as he watched Kurt get down on one knee. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. 

“You promised to always love me. You promised to defend me even if you knew I was wrong—” Kurt had to stop as he got choked up. Every fiber of Blaine’s being was pulling him towards the stage. It was urging him to go and comfort Kurt. He hated seeing him look so distraught. He was thinner, his complexion noticeably paler. His outfit, while still stylish and impeccably fit, wasn’t up to his usual standards. Yet still, Blaine stood frozen in his place near the front row of seats. 

“I _was_ wrong,” Kurt  continued, his voice cracking with emotion. “I know that you weren’t trying to break up with me when we went to the park. You were just trying to be honest and I got upset and took it the wrong way. I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I over reacted. I can’t promise it won’t happen again because you know that I have a flair for the dramatic at times. But I can promise that I’ll always come back to my senses. I’ll always come back to _you_. I want you to be the one picking up my call no matter what you’re doing. I want you to bake me cookies twice a year. I need you to kiss me whenever and where ever. But mostly, _I_ want to be the one making sure _you_ remember how perfectly imperfect you are. I love you. Now and forever. You don’t have to be afraid, because I won’t ever forget you. I’m not ever going to stray. And I just— when I promised to never say goodbye to you, I meant it. The problem is, I don’t think you believed it. So I’m going to make you another promise, and if you say yes, you’ll never have to wonder again.”

Blaine’s heart sped up as he watched Kurt pull a ring box out of his back pocket. 

“Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?”

Blaine’s mouth opened and closed several times but the words were caught in his throat. He hadn’t expected this. He had been perfectly fine drowning himself in extra curriculars and ignoring the hole in his heart where Kurt used to fit so perfectly. He had been fine. Now? Now Kurt had a ring and was waiting for an answer and the yes was buried under a million pounds of emotion and he couldn’t force it out. 

The best he could do was nod. He nodded and nodded again and continued to nod until Kurt jumped from the stage and caught Blaine’s face with his hands. He didn’t say anything as he waited for Blaine’s panicked breathing to return back to normal. When it finally did, he pulled Blaine in for a searing kiss that lasted several minutes. 

Kurt handed Blaine the ring box when they separated with a sheepish smile. 

“I can’t afford much since my internship doesn’t actually pay me,” Kurt said. 

Blaine lifted the lid to reveal a ring made entirely of Starburst wrappers. 

“Somebody once told me to be thankful for what we have, not what we don’t have,” Kurt said quietly. Blaine could feel his anxiety growing the longer it took Blaine to respond. 

“It’s perfect,” Blaine finally managed to get out through his tears. “You’re perfect.”

“I’ll buy you a new one the second I can afford it,” Kurt hurried to explain. 

“It’s perfect,” Blaine said again, this time holding a finger Kurt’s mouth. “When people ask me about it, I’ll get to say that my fiancée made it for me.”

“Fiancée,” Kurt repeated dreamily. 

“We’re getting married,” Blaine said, testing out how that sounded on his tongue. It sounded pretty phenomenal actually. 

“Well not right this second,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine into his arms where they both held each other close, needing to hold each other after three weeks of believing they’d never do it again. “It’s going to take you a year to get to NYC, and I want a full year of being able to plan a wedding together. So I’m thinking two years. Fall 2014, is that alright?”

“I don’t care when and where, so long as it happens.”

“You know, I had a song planned,” Kurt said into his ear, making a shiver run down Blaine’s spine. 

“You could still sing it,” Blaine said, planting a small kiss to Kurt’s neck. 

With that, Kurt and Blaine spent the next hour dancing as they serenaded each other with love songs, each taking a turn, each trying to outdo the other in a friendly competition that could really have no losers, because they were getting married. They were together again and they would be together forever. They were getting married. 


End file.
